User blog:Zoro-san/Espada pirates(without Marimo) vs Yomazu
The Espada pirates are getting up and prepare to fight with Yomazu Magnus:is no other way to defeat this guy.... *Magnus takes some headsets and puts some music in them *Magnus tries to concentrate but Yomazu appears in front of him trying to cut him *Magnus fastly dodgest and appears behind him Magnus:Nitoryu:Cross Cannon!!(a X shape slash) *The technique hits Yomazu direcly but dont hurt him Yomazu:Impressive....I never expected you to dodge my attack.How you did that? Magnus:It doesnt matter.....Guys can you take care of him for a while? The whole crew:Of course captain!! Magnus:are already badly injured...I hope they will survive. Yomazu:What you will let me have fun with your crew?That is pretty unexpectable. *Muramasa appears near Yomazu Muramasa:Red Sword:Water Current!!(water surounds Muramasa's swords,then he release it) *Yomazu is hit direcly Muramasa:DONT STOP!!CONTINUE TO ATTACK HIM GUYS!! *Milky appears near Muramasa Milky:Dont worry.....Fire Tower!!(Milky creates a huge tower of fire) *A huge Fire Tower is created by Milky with Yomazu in the middle of it Sher:Hermes,it's our turn! Hermes:Yeah....FLAMING SHOT!!(a powerfull bullet that creates a big explosion at impact) Sher:Golden Dust:Explosion!!(Sher leaves a trail of golden dust,at the end of it a huge explosion is created) *2 huge explosions are created in Yomazu's position *NWW appears near Yomazu's place NWW:MONSTER FORM!!(NWW becomes a giant wolf) *NWW punches the place where Yomazu was *Anarky appears above that positon as well Anarky:Blood Slash!!(a powerfull red slash) *A huge smoke screen is created Muramasa:We did it?? *Yomazu emerges from the smoke with his shirt destroyed but no visible injuries Yomazu:*dissapointed face*This is the power of the Espada pirates? Milky:*pissed off*Damn it! Yomazu:*smiles*cant believe this guys made me use my most powerfull form of Tekkai to resist to that attacks.I think I will start to take you guys off one by one cause my time is precious and I dont want to lose it with you guys. *Ray is seen standing on a rock Ray:almost got his weak point.Soon I will able to attack him decisive. *Yomazu appears near Ray Yomazu:Hey you!You waited for an ocassion to kill me? Ray:*shocked*IT!!HE NOTICED!! Yomazu:I'm sorry.. *Ray is slashes a lot of times and falls on the ground The whole crew:RAY!!!! *Yomazu prepares to slash Ray one more time Muramasa:WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!HE IS ALREADY DEFEATED!!! *Yomazu continues his attack but Milky appears near him and kicks him a big distance Milky:*pissed off*Damn you,old man. Yomazu:*smiles*You damn brat.... *Muramasa appears near him Muramasa:Red Sword:Earth Shatter!!(Muramasa cuts in a circular way an area to create a huge dust screen) *Muramasa creates a huge dust screen Yomazu:Interesting,but what next? *Milky fastly drinks some bottles of milk and appears near Yomazu Milky:HUGE FIRE TOWER!!(Milky creates a bigger and more powerfull fire tower) *Yomazu is engulfed by a huge tower of fire Sher and Hermes in the time:Sher:Golden Dust:BIG EXPLOSION!!(a much more powerfull version of simple Explosion)Hermes:10 FLAMING SHOT!!(Hermes shots 10 instead of 1 bullet) *Sher and Hermes techniques creates a huge explosion Muramasa:*pant*I hope this hurt him at least... *Yomazu appears near Muramasa without even 1 scratch Yomazu:Sorry but it didnt... *Yomazu slashes Muramasa *Muramasa jumps back *Muramasa charges at Yomazu Milky:WHAT ARE YOU IDIOT?!?!YOU CANT DEFEAT HIM ALONE!!! *Muramasa is slashed a lot of times but catches Yomazu with his hands Murmasa:*coughing blood*Finally..Red Sword:Nature Release!!(a huge slash created with the power of all elements) *Yomazu is hit by Muramasa's technique but only gets a scratch on his left cheek Yomazu:*smiles*The first wound ah? Muramasa:*pant*I'm glad I was able to that at least... *Yomazu appears near Muramasa and slash him once more *Muramasa falls on the ground uncscious *Milky appears near Yomazu and kicks him a big distance *Milky warps and appears near Yomazu again *Milky's eyes are red Milky:MILK SCYTHE:BURNING SOUL!!!(a huge fire wave released from Milky's scythe) *Yomazu is engulfed in fire Milky:I'm not done yet!MILK SCYTHE:BURNING TOWER!!(a even stronger version of the fire towers techniques) *Yomazu is catched into a fire tower Milky:MILK SCYTHE:BURNING CALCIUM!!(a strong slash that ignites the opponent if it cuts him) *Milky slashes the tower in half Milky:*pant*I hope this is finally o... *Milky is slashed on his right shoulder and jumps back Milky:As i though... *Milky takes out a black bottle and tries to drink from it but the bottle is cut in half by an air blade Milky:SHIT!! *Yomazu emerges from the fire with his body a little burned Yomazu:I'm sorry but this is as far as you go... *Yomazu appears near Milky and slash him a lot of times *Milky falls on the ground Yomazu:Who is ne.. *Yomazu is suddenly punched on the ground by NWW NWW:I WONT LET YOU TOUCH MY NAKAMA ANYMORE!! *Yomazu jumps on NWW's hand and advance to his head *NWW punches Yomazu on the ground with his left hand but Yomazu fastly jumps back on his right hand *NWW tries to punch Yomazu again with his left hand but Yomazu easly dodges Yomazu:*smiles*I only took that hit to see how strong your punch is... *Yomazu jumps on NWW's chest and slash him *NWW revertes to his normal form and falls on the ground *Yomazu lands on the ground *Anarky appears near him and stab him into his chest Yomazu:What a sudden attack....But I'm sorry to tell you that you failed.... *Yomazu takes out Anarky's sword who only stabbed him a little and slash him 3 times *Anarky falls on his knees Hermes:TRAP SHOT!!(a shot that makes a huge hole on the ground) *Yomazu falls into a huge hole *Sher appears near him Sher:PANDORA!!(Sher releases a black smoke that makes his opponent unable to see him and unable to breath) Yomazu:What the....THERE IS NO AIR!! *Sher appears near Yomazu and grabs him by his neck Sher:Golden Dust:Golden Explosion!!(a bigger explosion made by friction) *Sher makes a friction between his claws and his skin covered by Golden Dust *A huge explosion is created that destroys the hole and makes a huge crater *Sher jumps out Sher:I hope this took him d... *Sher gets slashed by an air blade *Yomazu appears near Sher Sher:I'm not done yet!!PANDORA BOX!!(Sher creates a huge black box with the black smoke inside it) *A black box surounds Yomazu and Sher *Yomazu tries to destroy the box by slashing it but is unable Yomazu:Interesting trick...How I can escape? Sher:Killing me!! *Hermes approaches the box and see it shatters Hermes:SHER!!! *Hermes sees Sher standing at Yomazu's feet *Sher grabs Yomazu's left leg Sher:Golden Dust:LAST EXPLOSION!!(Sher stabs himself with his sword creating a huge explosion,the explosion doesnt affect Sher as well) *A huge explosion is created Hermes:SHEEEEER!!!!! *Yomazu emerges from the explosion with his left leg almost completly burned Yomazu:I dont like this... *Sher is seen on the ground with cuts all over his body Hermes:*trembles*I.....am....the....only....one..left. Yomazu:Not really,your captain can still fight. Hermes:DAMN YOU!!!100 FLAMING SHOTS!!!(100 bullets that creates a huge explosion) *Yomazu dodges all of Hermes's bullets and appears near him Yomazu:I'm really sorry but I just cant take that attack it will damage me to much.... *A huge explosion is created behind Yomazu Hermes:*dissapointed face*I lost as well... Yomazu:So it seems... Hermes:*grins*I HOPE YOU ARE READY CAPTAIN!! Magnus:*smiles*Almost... *Hermes grabs Yomazu's body Yomazu:What are you doing? Hermes:*smiles*I'm buying time for my captain! *Yomazu slash Hermes all over his body but Hermes doesnt give up Hermes:*coughing blood*This is what I learned from Marimo....He would have done the same thing.......*grins*That if he couldnt defeat you. Yomazu:*proud smile*I will remember this name...Espada pirates....UNTIL I WILL DIE!! *Yomazu slashes Hermes 3 more times and Hermes falls on the ground Yomazu:Are you ready to fight with me??Captain of the Espada pirates!! Magnus:Yeah...I am but I dont think I will move for probably one week after this fight. *Yomazu charges at Magnus *Magnus charges at Yomazu as well but Yomazu dissapears and appears near Magnus *Yomazu tries to cut Magnus but he dissapears *Magnus appears behind Yomazu and cut him on his right shoulder *Both of them jump back Yomazu:*dead serious face*How you did that? Magnus:*smiles*First,the music i am listening right now is a calm music to make my brain relax.And when a brain is relaxed works faster... Yomazu:Stil...this doesnt explain the power and speed. *Magnus appears near Yomazu and tries to cut him but Yomazu dodges and tries to cut Magnus *Yomazu's sword is repelled from Magnus's body Yomazu:*shocked*the hell is going on? *Yomazu jumps back Magnus:Well you see....I also took of a chain that limits my power at 50%... Yomazu:*serious face*I see but the power you have right now doesnt compare to what I seen from you earlier... Magnus:I also used Brain Command:Omega Buff!A technique that makes my body a lot stronger and a lot faster....but the cost of this technique is huge pain.... Yomazu:But how can you move if your in pain? Magnus:Brain Command:Numb Up!This technique stops my brain from feeling any pain...It's a very dangerous move cause the pain is a warning to the brain that something is wrong with the body...But there is no other way to fight with this technique.Enough talk,my body suffers more and more from this I dont want this fight to take much longer. *Magnus charges at Yomazu *Yomazu fastly picks his sword and dashes at Magnus *Magnus and Yomazu clash *A huge smoke screen is created *Magnus emerges from the smoke with no injuries and Yomazu emerges as well with a cut on his chest Magnus:Nitoryu:World Cutter!!(a huge slash in straight line) Yomazu:Pink Demon:Hell Cutter!!(a huge pink slash in straight line) *Magnus's and Yomazu's techniques clashes *Magnus jumps in the air Yomazu:Pink Demon:Dance!!(Yomazu releases a lot of pink air blades) Magnus:Nitoryu Iai:Deadly Spinning!!(Magnus spins with his swords sheated then unsheats them and leaves 2 big cuts on his opponent) *Magnus spins and releases his technique,destroying all of Yomazu's air blades *Magnus suddenly appears behind Yomazu *Yomazu gets 2 big cuts on his chest Yomazu:it....He used this technique twice one after another. Magnus:*arrogant face*You had enough old man? Yomazu:I see..you really are a powerfull one. Magnus:You want to give up? Yomazu:I though that technique of you wont last long but it seems like it will be enough to defeat me...Thats why I have to show you this....*dead serious face*My Demon Fruits! Magnus:*shocked*Demon Fruits..?? Yomazu:Yes...Demon Fruits.The Demon Fruits are different from Devil Fruits.First the effect of Demon Fruits are for a short period not forever and another difference would be that Demon Fruits are immune to kairoseki and sea water and Demon Fruits cant give you Zoan or Logia powers....*grins*So in other words Demon Fruits are Paramecia Devil Fruits with no weakness and for a short period. Magnus:*shocked*I never heared of something like that... Yomazu:Of course you didnt...but you believe me if I will tell you that the 720 millions bounties was my first bounty? Magnus:*trembles*Youre first...bounty? Yomazu:*smiles*Yes and I obtain it for.................KILLING A MARINE ADMIRAL!! Magnus:YOU KILLED AN ADMIRAL?!?!?! Yomazu:Yes....using this Demon Fruits.I am the only person in the world to posses this kind of fruits,because there were like 100 but....*grins*I took them all!The only problem with this Demon Fruits that if i use more than 3 at a time I will most probably die....even 3 are a very risky choice.So I will begin with 1. Demon Fruits aspect:The Demon Fruits are the size of pop green and all have a circular form. *Yomazu takes out from his pocket a Demon Fruit and eats it Yomazu:*smiles*Good... *Magnus appears near Yomazu and triest to cut Yomazu on his right shoulder *An iron shield appears on Yomazu's right shoulder and Magnus cuts it and tries to cut Yomazu with his second sword but Yomazu uses Tekkai and Magnus's slash have no effect *Magnus jumps back *Yomazu takes another Demon Fruit Magnus:Brain Off!!(Magnus turns his opponent brain off for 5 seconds so his opponent is unable to do anything) *Magnus dashes at Yomazu *Magnus cuts Yomazu all over his body but with no effect *Magnus tries again but with no effect Magnus:What the hell?? Yomazu:I'm sorry but with the help of my Kenboshoku Haki I was able to predict that and I used a combination of the Iron Demon Fruit and Tekkai. Magnus:I see so your first Demon Fruit was the Iron one.The second? Yomazu:The first gives me control to iron and the second.. *A ray of light shines on Yomazu's sword *Yomazu empowers his sword by putting solid iron on it Yomazu...Sun Demon Fruit! *A huge building falls on Yomazu *Yomazu tries to slice the building but the building just continue and fall on him *The building dissapears after making an impact with Yomazu Yomazu:What the... *Magnus appears in front of Yomazu Magnus:Brain Distraction!!(an illusion made to distract his opponent)Nitoryu Iai:Walk By!!(Magnus walks until he passes his opponent and cuts him 2 times) *Magnus cuts Yomazu 2 times and throws him in the air *Magnus jumps after him Magnus:Nitoryu:1000 Birds!!(Magnus releases a lot of small cuts) *Magnus releases a lot of small cuts that hit Yomazu *Yomazu falls on the ground and gets up with little injuries *Magnus lands on the ground Magnus:Damn it....your defence was very strong but now is even stronger... Yomazu:Yeah..I can see that you cant steel and iron as well,but together is harded to cut them. *Yomazu's sword starts to shine Yomazu:I can finally use that technique.. Magnus:What technique are you talking about? *Yomazu points his sword at Magnus Yomazu:Sunny Pink Demon:Sunshine!!(a huge light blast released from Yomazu's sword) *Yomazu releases a huge light blast that hits Magnus and destroys the entire area *Magnus appears behind Yomazu and slashes him a lot of times on his back only cutting him once Yomazu:I see...you technique is about to end.. *Magnus is covered in blood Yomazu:Even though my technique hit you,you didnt hesitated and attacked me for you last chance to win right? Magnus:*smiles*Not really....MUGENTORYU!!! *Yomazu notices something above him and looks up *Yomazu sees the sky covered in blades Yomazu:Sunny Pink Demon:Sunny Day!!(Yomazu releases some light slashes that he can choose to make them just light so it will pass objects and persons or to make it solid to explode at impact) *Yomazu tries to perfom his technique but he sees it doesnt work Yomazu:What the hell??*shocked*cant be! *Yomazu looks up and see that the sun's ray cant reach his sword cause Magnu's swords block the sun Magnus:FALLDOWN!!! *All the blades hits Yomazu *Yomazu,covered in blood after Magnus's technique takes a third Demon Fruit and a fourth one from his pocket Magnus:Hey!You said more than 3 will kill you! Yomazu:*grins*I used 4 in one of my previous fights and I survived....*smiles*IN MY FIGHT WITH GOL D ROGER!!Your technique would normally finish me off but my iron and Tekkai combination helped me again. *Yomazu goes near water Magnus:What are you trying to do? *Yomazu puts his hand into water and his sword is surounded by water Yomazu:*smiles*... *A large building appears above Magnus and falls on him *Magnus appears from the building remains with no injuries and the building dissapears Magnus:*shocked*What was that??? Yomazu:Dont disspear!!In this way I defeated a lot of my opponents. *Yomazu appears near Magnus and makes a water tower that falls on Magnus Magnus:I CANT USE MY POWER WITH ALL THIS WATER!! *Yomazu slashes Magnus a lot of time before he even notices *Yomazu releases a light beam that hits Magnus and creates a huge explosion *Magnus emerges from Yomazu's techniques *Magnus falls on his knees Yomazu:This were my Element Demon Fruit and my Brain Demon Fruit.Yes,my Brain Demon Fruit gives me some of the abillities you Devil Fruit gives you. *Magnus hardly gets up Magnus:You are really strong....I wont try to defeat you by force cause I'm sure i am just gonna die if i will try... Yomazu:Then what you plan to do? *Magnus covers his swords with the 5 elements Fire,Water,Wind,Earth,Light Yomazu:*shocked*is the power of my Element Demon Fruit. Magnus:WATER CURRENT!!(Magnus releases a huge water current) *The water current approaches Yomazu who creates a water current as well Magnus:FIRE WAVE!!(Magnus releases a fire wave) *The fire wave crashes with the water current and evaporates it creating a cloud Magnus:LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!(Magnus strikes his opponent with a lightning created from the cloud) *Yomazu is hit by the lightning and dashes to Magnus *Magnus dashes to Yomazu *Magnus and Yomazu clash Yomazu:Pink Demon:Last Hope!!(a combination of Demon Fruits,Yomazu releases a lot of light blades with his Sun Demon Fruit that explodes after cutting his opponent and creates a lot more blades using his Brain Demon Fruit,alose Yomazu covers his sword with the 5 elements using Elements Demon Fruit to cut his opponent and use the elements for more damage and Yomazu uses his Iron Demon Fruit to empower his body and sword) Magnus:NITORYU:BRAIN RELEASE!!(Magnus uses his Brain to empower his body a lot,giving me a lot of speed and resistance and also uses his element power to empower his weapons to deal more damage after he cuts his opponent) *Magnus and Yomazu clash *A huge blast is created *Magnus and Yomazu appear behind each other with their backs turned *Magnus gets a lot of slashes,all over his body and falls on the ground *Yomazu gets 2 big cuts on his feet Magnus:*coughing blood*It.....seems like I....lost... Yomazu:*smiles*You damn bastard....You made this fight end in a draw... Magnus:What do you mean?I was able to cut only your feet. Yomazu:For an old man like me is more than enough to make me unable to fight....If i was in my prime you will be dead right now...but..I made a lot of mistakes in this fight. Magnus:I havent seen any.... Yomazu:*laugh*First of all the chose of Demon Fruits was random. Magnus:What? Yomazu:It just happened that i got the Brain Demon Fruit.It wasnt the one I needed at that time.*smiles*Believe me,I have a lot of amazing Demon Fruits that I havent shown you. Magnus:I see.Old man..*serious face*Who is stronger,you or Shaco? Yomazu:Right now Shaco is more powerfull but in my prime I was more powerfull than him. Magnus:I see...can Marimo win against that guy? Yomazu:At his current power I dont think he can but what Shaco will tell him*sad face*will probably change him completly.... Magnus:What do you mean??What have Shaco to tell Marimo? *Yomazu sheates his sword and hardly moves to a rock *Yomazu sits on the rock Yomazu:Well,since our fight is over and you cant interfere I will tell you... K NOW!!!The things I want to tell you before you guys will rate.1st Yomazu:some of you will probably ask why he just slashed slashed and slashed instead of using cool and complicated moves.Well this is how I wanted him to be.A simple character but strong.This is how I imagined him and I wanted him to be a very simple swordsman,thats why he doesnt have a special sword,but insanly powerfull.2nd Maybe you will ask yourself why the entire crew was pwnd and Magnus managed to obtain a draw against him.Well like u saw there was no1 from the crew who could fight at 100%,Yomazu defeated them before that happened and Magnus was able to cocentrate and combine his techniques to fight Yomazu.3rd The Demon Fruits,some of you may like this idea some of you may not,but I personally love this idea cause is really original and the Demon Fruits I used arent the coolest I have a very big arsenal of them to show to every1:).4th I'm really sorry for using your techniques and use some new techniques every1 from Espada pirates.Hope you are not mad at me:D.I know I should have asked you about this but I just had my own ideas and I knew my ideas wont be the same with yours.So this is it now you can rate after reading the fight and this and tell me what you liked the most and what you didnt like that much. Category:Blog posts